Legolas and Tauriel, Sitting in a Wait, Where was I Again?
by Rebekah D. Author
Summary: 1 Middle-Earth. 2 Elves. 100 drabbles about their growing-up lives.
1. Introduction

"Legolas, come meet a new friend."

Little Legolas tottered over to his father's feet, his little blond hair bouncing around his ears. "Ada… new friend?"

Thranduil prodded the little elleth, Tauriel, forward. Her red hair strongly contrasted Legolas's, proving to all her Sindarin origins.

"Legolas?" she asked, sucking on her little thumb.

"Legolas, this is Tauriel." Thranduil knelt down at the little girl's side. "You must be very kind to her. She lost her Ada and has no one to take care of her."

"I take care of you, Tauriel." Legolas held out his hand. "I is very strong."

 **Author's Note: Aren't they cute?**

 **I plan to continue with a series of drabbles about Legolas and Tauriel, as babies and as they grow up. Interested?**


	2. In the Storm

Two-year-old Tauriel and Legolas, three, played together in the sunshine, to their parents' delight, but the little elflings did not enjoy those stormy nights.

"Ada!" Tauriel dashed into their room just as the thunder struck overhead. "Listen!"

Thranduil wanted to send the elleth away, but Caiwen drowsily motioned to her. "Come sit with me."

The redhead soon lay between them at the pillows. Thunder struck again, and Legolas dashed through the door.

"Are _you_ afraid as well?" Thranduil asked.

"No," his son proudly answered, "I'm not afraid."

But at the next peal of thunder, he leaped into his mother's arms.

 **Author's Note: Here's chapter 2! Caiwen is my OC, obviously Thranduil's wife. Someday, I will write a one-shot about her story… someday. I make no promises.**

 **Thanks to shenanigans, neebione, marshmellow, wildhorses1492, Nickey Toron, and Ruthaer for reviewing Chapter 1!**

 **Ruthaer: Thank you for asking that question about Legolas's mother! You gave me the idea for that last "punch" to make this chapter interesting. You may be interested in my oneshot,** _ **More than Life**_ **, about Legolas's mother and how much she loved him. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Nickey Toron: I'll continue, but you might just have to write those longer chapters yourself! :-)**


	3. Dying

Legolas was at home when Thranduil returned from battle, Caiwen slumped in his arms. The young elfling understood only that his Ada was very sad, and mama weak.

He ran to meet them, wrapped his arms around his mother. "You returned!"

"I am leaving again, little Greenleaf," she whispered faintly and closed her eyes. Legolas turned to his father, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Ada? What is wrong?"

"Your mother is going to the Undying Lands." His breath caught, but he still embraced his son. "She cannot return."

Legolas's eyes filled with tears. "Never?"

"Never. She is dying, son."

 **Author's Note: *sob* Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter will pick up right after her death.**

 **Questions? Comments? (constructive) Criticisms?**


	4. Seeking Solace

Ada was far too quiet, even for himself. Little Legolas tiptoed out the door and into the woods in search a friend who would listen. He finally found Tauriel alone, high in the tree branches above him.

"Tauriel!" he shouted. She ignored him, humming a song he did not recognize. He leaped up into the tree beside her.

"My mother has gone to the Undying Lands." Tears poured unashamedly from the young elfling's eyes as he sat beside her. "How can I bear it?"

She said nothing, only patted him softly on the shoulder.

"Tauriel, will you stay with me?"

"Always."

 **Author's Note: Well, I haven't much to say, so I will leave it up to y'all for discussion. Who are your favorite characters in** _ **The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings**_ **series, and why?**


	5. Two Paths

"Legolas, Tauriel must go."

"Ada?" Legolas turned his blue eyes, so like Caiwen's, toward his father. "Why?"

"A friend of mine will train her in the arts of war. 'Tis a rare opportunity, one she must accept."

"She promised never to leave me!" The elfling ran crying from the building, despite Thranduil's attempts to detain him.

Thranduil watched from the window as his son and the little elleth tearfully embraced. It was good for them to take their separate paths, he had decided.

But if Legolas had his way, their paths would someday join.

Someday, they would be together again.

 **Author's Note: Yes, I know, this chapter is somewhat boring. The next one will be better… I hope.**

 **From now on, I will probably alternate Tauriel and Legolas's points-of-view, until they meet again!**

 **Another question: If you could meet Tolkien, what would you ask him?**

 **I would probably ask what on earth motivated him to write such a LONG book and how he found the perseverance to continue over all those years.**


	6. All That I Had

Thranduil and Legolas sat together at the table, the room eerily silent without Tauriel's merry presence.

Thranduil spoke first. "Legolas, I understand, and I am sorry."

"You do not understand!" The elfling slammed his hands on the table. His bitter eyes met his father's. "You sent her away!"

"It was for her own good."

"I know." Legolas lowered his head, his voice breaking. "But she was all I had. She promised she would never leave me!"

Thranduil wrapped his arm around his son. "All we have are each other. We must take solace together."

Father and son wept together, mingling their tears.

 **Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and look forward to Tauriel's training in the next chapter!**


	7. Breaking the Rules

"You break all of the rules."

Tauriel whirled, plunging her dagger into the mock spider's heart. She wrenched it out and threw it across the room, barely missing Elrond's head. His dark eyes met hers as she blurted, "Say that again."

"Tauriel, a century has passed and still you break all of the rules. Why will you not obey my orders?"

"I…" she sputtered.

"Elleth,"—his gaze was cold—"why are elven armies the best in Middle Earth?"

Why did he ask? "Because we are immortal?"

"No. Because we are calm, we are collected. But most of all, we _obey orders_."

 **Author's Note: And here we have a bonus chapter—early! Yes, I know that this is skipping more than a century of her life, but… I still have some 900 years to cover in the rest of this story. A century really isn't that long when it comes to elves.**

 **Would anyone be interested in a one-shot based off of this drabble?**

 **Questions? Suggestions? Criticisms?**


	8. Blood or Be Fearless

"Be fearless!" Thranduil shouted. "Kill the foul beast!"

Legolas stared down at the orc that knelt at the end of his blade. Blood poured from the creature's neck… black blood, darker than night. "Blood…" he whispered.

"Yes, it is blood!" His father shouted again. "Foul orc blood. Kill it!"

The orc's beady black eyes stared into Legolas's. The young elf closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and, with a wild cry, severed the orc's head from its body.

He opened his eyes then. Blood coated his hands, blood everywhere. Legolas dropped to his knees.

"Blood," he whispered again.

"Be fearless." His father said, stooping and picking up Legolas's blade. "You shall not die."

 **Author's Note: It seems to me that Thranduil would be harsher in his training of Legolas than Elrond would be with Tauriel. Hence, a somewhat gory chapter.**

 **The one-shot spinoff of chapter 7 will be published shortly (under what title, I don't know), so keep an eye out for it!**


	9. Heal

Tauriel sat up on her bed, stifling a gasp. She held her hand to the bandaged wound on her side and bit her lip. The orderly in the corner of the room, a blue-eyed, dark-haired younger elf, stood. "You must lie still, elleth. Your wound has yet to heal."

"It can heal… later." She grunted and rose to her feet. "I have… work to do."

Beads of sweat poured down her forehead.

"No, _you must rest._ " He spoke with force. Tauriel could not fight against his steady hands as he pushed her back into bed. "Your wound must _heal_."

 **Author's Note: Sorry, still no one-shot. It** _ **is**_ **coming, though. :-)**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews! You keep me going!**


	10. Wounded?

"Tauriel is wounded?" Legolas stood abruptly, letting the parchment fall to the floor. "I must go to her."

"You must not." Thranduil spoke from behind. "You cannot."

Legolas slid his sword into the sheath at his side. "I must. She is my friend, my only friend."

"She is a warrior. She will pull through, son. You will see."

"And if she does not?" Legolas's blue-gray eyes met his father's in a daring glare before they dropped. "I cannot lose another loved one."

"You shall not." The elven king rested his hands on his son's shoulders. "She will live."

 **Author's Note: Wondering how Tauriel was wounded, anyone? The answer comes in the next chapter!**


	11. Trouble Lurking

_Before the accident…_

Tauriel could sense trouble lurking. Shivers made their way up and down her back as though someone—or something—watched her.

She looked to her comrades, three other elves, sent out on a "training mission," as Lord Elrond had called it. Did she look as nervous as they?

"Hush," she hissed. Slithering, snipping sounds hustled through the forest behind her. She crouched low, her back to a tree, and unsheathed her dagger from around her waist.

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_ she told herself. _Breathe in, breathe out…_ "Attack!"

At the same moment as her enemy leaped, she leaped as well.

 **Author's Note: Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger. I promise, you** _ **will**_ **find out soon!**

 **What I am sorry for is the long delay in publishing this chapter. (Sorry you've been** _ **dying**_ **for so long, Windy!** _ **See the review if you don't get that…**_ **) Combine nearly two weeks of camp with a family-wide bout with the flu. When you have a family of ten, the diseases** _ **never**_ **seem to die off.**

 **So, who/what do** _ **you**_ **think wounded Tauriel?**


	12. The Battle

_The battle…_

A troll rose up, his blade meeting Tauriel's as she leaped. Her sword cleaved into his shoulder as they fell. She landed on his massive chest and fought a surge of fear. She pulled her sword from his shoulder and sliced his head.

The tiny eyes grew wider as he thrashed. She pulled the sword out, ignoring the gushing blood, and sliced at his head again.

"Captain, look out!" The shout rang out behind… too far behind. How had she gotten so far ahead? Tauriel turned, just in time to be hit in the side with the foul troll blade. _Two of them?_

She pressed her hand to her side and dropped to her knees. _Never leave your soldiers behind,_ she could hear Lord Elrond saying. He would never let her hear the end of this.

Just before she fainted, the second troll fell.

Mission accomplished.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this is a let-down… but I have an announcement to make!**

 **This week,** _ **Legolas and Tauriel, Sitting in a… Wait, Where Was I Again?**_ **will be hosting a contest.**

 **This is the deal: Today through Friday (and maybe Saturday), I will post a chapter. At the end of that chapter will be a prompt. For example, today's prompt is:** _ **Little Legolas and little Tauriel have a food fight.**_

 **Your challenge is to write a one-shot (between 1,000 and 3,000 words) from this idea and publish it within twenty-four hours. Send me the link, and I will review your story. The best story for each prompt will be added to my "Legolas and Tauriel" community and announced the next day (thus encouraging other people to R &R.) So, who's up for the challenge? (Guests, you can post yours in the reviews… but for obvious reasons I'd prefer you limit them to around 100 words and I obviously can't review. But you're welcome to write them anyway!)**

 **Today's prompt:** _ **Little Legolas and little Tauriel have a food fight.**_


	13. Silence

Legolas glided through the forest, arrow nocked on his bow. Eerie silence surrounded him, even the birds were silent.

A rustling not ten feet away caught his attention. Through the leaves he saw the orc's gray skin.

 _Twang._ The arrow caught the orc in the neck, and it gurgled and fell. Legolas kept his back to the tree, wary. Wherever there was one orc, there were others.

The forest was full of orcs. He ought to warn his father, as if he would listen.

Silence still reigned. The orc lay still. Legolas sighed and returned to Mirkwood's halls. He grew weary of the silence, too weary.

 **Author's Note: Check out** _ **Flying Food and Examinations**_ **by Jesus' girl4ever. It's great!**

 **Today's Prompt:** _ **Tauriel's learning from Elrond. Legolas is learning from Thranduil. What happens when Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel meet in a mock fight?**_ **(This could be silly, serious… there's a multitude of options!**

 **If you don't get what I mean about today's prompt, check out Chapter 12!**


	14. Broken Pieces

"Wh-what? Legolas?" Tauriel stood at the end of the long Mirkwood hallway. "I-I mean, my prince," which she followed with a low bow. _What is wrong with you?_ she mumbled.

"Tauriel?" He stepped forward and rested his hands on her shoulders. Did she imagine it, or was he more… intense than before? "Why are you here?"

 _What, you do not want me here?_ "Lord Elrond is visiting," she said aloud. "Some war council."

"Will you join me for a walk?" Legolas smiled.

"I will." Perhaps it was time to mend the broken pieces of their childhood. Perhaps today they could be elflings again.

 **Author's Note: At last, Legolas and Tauriel meet again! What do you think they will say in the last chapter?**

 **Today's Writing Prompt:** _ **Legolas and Tauriel have an archery contest. (You can add Fili, Kili, or anyone else as well!)**_

 **Check out Chapter 12 about the writing prompts!**


	15. Interrupted

"Legolas."

He stopped at the sound of Thranduil's voice and turned to face his father. "Yes, Ada?"

"I must speak with Captain Tauriel, son."

Legolas bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord," he said, though he lingered in the hallway as Tauriel and his father strolled down it. In fact, he followed close behind. His heart thrilled to see Tauriel at home again.

"You have trained well, elleth?"

"Yes, Ada… my lord." Tauriel hesitated, seemingly unsure how to continue. "So I am told."

"Then let us test your mettle." Thranduil gestured to her to precede him into the armory.

Legolas followed closely.

 **Today's Prompt:** _ **What happens when you combine Legolas, Tauriel, and a tree?**_


	16. The Test

Legolas watched, scarcely concealing his amazement. Thranduil and Tauriel still fought, trusting to each other's skills to keep from wounding one another. As much as Legolas admired his ada's skill, Tauriel matched it.

Staff struck staff and the resounding thud seemed to shake the room. Still, the battle drew on. Legolas's fellow-warriors were drawn to the room, one by one. Still, the battle drew on.

At last, in a smooth move Legolas had only seen once, Thranduil disarmed Tauriel and held his once-hidden dagger at her throat. "You lost your guard." Thranduil breathed heavily. "Never lose your guard."

"Never, Ada." Tauriel raised her hands in a form of surrender.

Thranduil turned to leave the room, but looked back with a steely gaze. "The name is King, elleth."


	17. Can You Hear Me?

"I am sorry, Tauriel. He was wrong." Legolas ran after Tauriel as she left the room in silence.

"Truly, I do not know why he has grown so harsh," he exclaimed again, but Tauriel still sped on—not running, but definitely hurrying. Still, she said nothing.

"Tauriel, can you hear me?"

Finally, she turned and acknowledged him. "Why are you following me?"

"My father was harsh." Legolas shrugged. "I wanted to be sure you are all right."

"Don't worry about me." She flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"I always do."

"Just because we were elflings together does not mean anything now, my prince." She bowed. "He was right."


	18. Beautiful

Tauriel was beautiful, Legolas admitted. He sat alone in his favorite tree, watching her watch her hair in the river below him.

He noticed not so much her appearance. True, her long red hair and startling eyes caught attention, but what drew his attention was her spirit, her passion. For her, nothing was easy. Everything was a challenge.

Even now, she knelt on the ground and ran her finger through the water. Did he imagine it, or did some of the water fall not from her hair but her eyes?

He leaped down behind her and held out his hand. "Tauriel, may I help?"

 **Author's Note: And here comes the romantic chat. If it feels like you missed something, check the last chapter. For once, I actually published two chapters in a day! *grin***


	19. Sister

"No." Tauriel stood, wiping the telltale tears from her cheeks. "I do not require assistance to wash my hair, thank you."

"You were crying."

"You spied on me." She whirled on him, tempted to snatch a dagger from her belt. "Why?"

"I care about you." His look radiated compassion, mixed with something she did not recognize. "You are my sister."

"Your sister?"

"In every way that counts." He reached out and caught her hand in his own. She stilled at the warmth of his hand on hers and raised her eyes to meet his. _Only his sister?_

But she had no right to think of him in any other way.

 **Author's Note: Or not-so-romantic. Sorry. Romance and I are like oil and water. Not very good. Which makes me wonder why I decided to write this story of all stories…**


	20. Love

He and Tauriel talked for hours, walking along the river's banks. Each told the other what had passed during the last centuries. At last, Legolas reached down his hand and clasped hers.

She froze. "Legolas, you called me your sister. This"—she nodded down at their hands—"this is not something you do with a sister."

"No. I love you Tauriel. Do you feel the same?" He clasped her other hand, forcing her to look in his eyes. She blushed. The hardened, competent captain _blushed_ at his words.

She whispered, so quiet he could scarcely hear her. "Yes, Legolas. I do."

 **Author's Note: Yes, finally. But now Tauriel will have to leave again…**

 **I have AN ANNOUNCEMENT to make! Those of you who are familiar with the "How to Train Your Dragon" movies, I have started a similar series with Hiccup and Astrid. The title:** _ **Hiccup and Astrid, Sitting in A… Wait, Where Was I Again?**_ **If you've enjoyed this series so far, check out H &A for a fun Viking-version of the same!**


	21. Under the Rain

Tauriel threw her head back, laughing as raindrops pelted her and Legolas, washing off the dust from their walk.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. She turned to face him.

"Legolas, we cannot…"

He closed his eyes and leaned closer, ready for a kiss. They were only inches apart. Only a little lift on her tiptoes and she could bring their lips together.

But she could not. She pushed him away.

"Legolas, please," her voice broke. "Lord Elrond and I leave tomorrow. Your father will never agree. We cannot do this."

 **Author's Note: … and, finally, here's the next chapter. I'm participating in a 100 for 100 challenge, which means I'm writing a hundred words every day for a hundred days, so a chapter of this story every day. How often would you like it updated? And what do you think is coming next?**


	22. Goodbye

. "Promise to write." Legolas clasped Tauriel's hands in his, standing outside the closing gates.

The look in her eyes hurt him. "I should not, Legolas."

"We are family." He looked over his shoulder. "My father cannot deny us letters."

"We are not family. We should not be _anything_ , my lord. Please let me go, do my duty, and follow Eru's path." She turned away, but not before he saw the tear running down her cheek.

"Tauriel, I love you."

"My lord." She bowed low. "Goodbye."

His last glimpse of her was her running to catch Lord Elrond's procession.


	23. Sorry

_Six days later…_

"From Captain Tauriel." Lord Elrond's courier handed the scroll to Legolas and bowed before leaving the room. So she had decided to write him after all.

 _Dearest Legolas,_

 _I love you. I am sorry for leaving that way. When I felt you hold my hand, I wished you would never let go._

 _Ours is not meant to be. King Thranduil would never allow you to marry a lowly elf such as I._

 _Please forgive me. I should never have told you my feelings, but leaving as I did surely only worsened the situation._

 _I am sorry._


	24. Rejection

Ellendique was tired of running. His hand rested on the scrolls in his belt as he slowed to a walk. What was Captain Tauriel doing, sending letters to the prince?

Was there more between the two than shared childhood?

He had no right to read their correspondence. He was a courier. This was none of his business.

But still he reached down, pulled out the scroll, and unrolled it. Thank Eru the prince used no seal.

 _Dearest Tauriel,_

 _I knew you loved me, even with that cold goodbye._

Ellendique gulped and re-rolled the scroll. Well, that was a mistake.

It was none of his business—but it still hurt.

Captain Tauriel loved the prince.

 **Author's Note: Yes, I am still writing a chapter a day. I just don't always manage to get online to publish it!**

 **So I'm several chapters ahead… which means I know what's going to happen! *mwahahaha***


	25. Sport

Early in the morning, Ellendique delivered Legolas's message to Tauriel. She glanced at it longingly but let it sit. She slid a dagger into her belt.

"I have the western patrol, and my partner has fallen ill. Care to join me, Ellendique?"

He bowed. "Allow me to beg my leave of Lord Elrond. I shall join you at the gate."

She nodded and he left the room.

All was silent on the patrol. Ellendique jogged easily beside her, likely well-conditioned from his long route between Imladris and Mirkwood. She noticed he carried a sword. "You fight?"

"Only in sport, Captain, but it never hurts to be prepared."

 **Author's Note: And here's where I ought to insert a lengthy apology for not updating sooner. I'm not going to. Let's just say a combination of internet problems+studies+edits on my original work+family+work got in the way. To make it up to y'all, here's two chapters for today!**

 **If you have ideas for in the future of this story (or its HtTYD sister) let me know! I can always use some extra motivation/help!**

 **And what do you think of Ellendique?**


	26. Deep in Thought

Lord Elrond sat on the balcony outside his room, deep in thought as he watched his captain and his messenger leave for the early morning patrol. They would be a fine pair, Ellendique and Tauriel. He was elegant, level-headed, musical, while she tended to be overenthusiastic and impulsive.

Ellendique had admitted to him that Captain Tauriel sent letters to Prince Legolas—the implication was that they were love letters.

Legolas and Tauriel—this would never work. The prince and a common orphan?

No, 'twas best that Ellendique and Tauriel get along.

Lord Elrond sighed. Now he was minus yet another messenger.

 **Author's Note: Yes, Lord Elrond, a matchmaker. Who else could do it? The Hobbit movies made it seem like Tauriel could never marry Legolas. Lord Elrond would probably agree with Thranduil on this one.**


	27. Discovered

It may sound like an elleth thing, but Legolas had read over Tauriel's letter more times than he could count. He had written two letters to her, but in the year that had passed, he had not heard another word from her.

The courier, Ellendique, would not meet his eyes when they crossed paths.

Something very strange was going on.

At last, Legolas sought out his father. "Ada, I must go to Imladris."

"This had best have nothing to do with Tauriel." Thranduil turned, and in his hand was Legolas's second letter to Tauriel.

How had his father gotten it?

 **Author's Note: Ooooooh, a cliffhanger. Yes, I'm that mean.**

 **For those of you who have been wondering why this has been so long in updating, I'm suffering from a severe case of lack of inspiration and writer-loneliness. Send me a PM, and we can chat. Or tell me: What do you think will happen next with Ellendique, Tauriel, and Legolas? Which one of the two men (males?) are you rooting for?**


	28. Break Away

Over the year, Tauriel's partner retired—married now, and with children. Ellendique requested permission to continue with Tauriel, and both she and Lord Elrond consented.

Tauriel's one condition was that he learn to defend himself—more specifically, with archery. They stood in the courtyard now.

"I am to pull it back like so…"

She placed her hands on his shoulders with an instructor's detached manner. "Lower. I wish M'lord Legolas were here. There is none to equal him."

"Certainly." Ellendique stiffened, took a deep breath, and let his arrow fly. It stuck to the ground beneath the target. "Captain, we must stop."


	29. Obsession

Legolas gritted his teeth as he stared at his father. "Who gave you that?"

"Ellendique, Lord Elrond's courier,"—Thranduil's stern eyes met his son's—"informed me of your _exchanges_ with Captain Tauriel. I commend his loyalty."

Legolas groaned. He was going to _kill_ that courier. How dare he? "It is a harmless exchange with my sister."

"Sister, or lover?"

"Lover?" Legolas gasped. "I would never soil Tauriel's honor."

"Tauriel's or your own?" In a single move, Thranduil held the letter over a candle. "You are forbidden from all exchanges with Captain Tauriel. End this obsession. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ada." Legolas sighed.


	30. Safety First

Legolas and his father returned to their daily training sessions, despite the tension between them. The young prince fought to keep himself alert as Thranduil droned on. The king excelled in theory. Legolas preferred physical practice.

"Always put your safety first," Thranduil was saying. "Defend yourself, above all things, before you strike."

Legolas had to disagree. "But is not a quick, decisive attack more efficient?"

"Foolish elves attack first and defend afterwards. You cannot win the victory if you are dead."

Tauriel would disagree. Legolas was sure of that. He had watched her fearlessly and repeatedly attack his father when they fought.

Oh, how he wished she were here.


	31. Innocence

Ellendique spent much time with Captain Tauriel, on patrols, during combat lessons.

He, in turn, taught her the gentler things of life. "See here, Tauriel, you blow in this end—gently—forming the notes with your fingers. With practice, you form tunes and later songs."

"I prefer a bow," she muttered, glaring balefully at the flute he extended to her.

"I learned your way, now you learn mine."

She glared at him again, but lifted the flute, scrunched up her face in concentration, and let out a screech fit to wake the dead.

They both laughed and she repeated the terrible noise.

Oh, her innocence.

 **Author's Note: Yes, a lighter chapter to show these two growing closer!**

 **For those of you who are still following this story despite my erratic publishing schedule: I have written through Chapter 45! I'm stopping there, probably until after NaNoWriMo in November, because I will need to watch the movies—I don't have access to the books—in order to continue.**

 **Until then, I am publishing a chapter every time I am online.**

 **Discussion: What attracted you to the Legolas/Tauriel pairing?**


	32. Words

Even Ellendique's constant presence could not remove Tauriel's longing for Legolas. Did he think of her? Why did he not answer her letters?

She wrote him one last letter. His response would prove his affections for her or lack thereof.

 _My Prince,_

 _So much time has passed. Could it be that the infrequency of your letters is my fault? If so, I am sorry._

 _I wished to tell you that I have met a fine elf, Ellendique, once a courier between Mirkwood and here. I believe we shall be very happy. Perhaps you can find it in your heart to forget about me, as you should._


	33. Illusion

Ellendique watched Tauriel slip the scroll to a courier. She met him afterward, acting normally, but he knew better. He knew she sent the letter to Prince Legolas. What pained him was that she had told him nothing.

Was their improving relationship only an illusion? Though she was far above his station, the prince was far above hers. Could she not see that?

Had he been deluding himself all along?

He remembered the day he first met her, when he first began his courier training. She paid him no attention, but he… that was a much different story.

 **Author's Note: I debated for quite a while on putting one huge chapter in here from Ellendique's point-of-view, but decided it was better to keep going with the drabbles. So the next few chapters will be monopolized by Ellendique, but we will get back to Legolas and Tauriel!**


	34. Multitasking

Upon arriving to Imladris the first time, Ellendique learned that a courier's main task was multitasking. He would hold the responsibilities of a servant, but was expected to drop anything in order to carry a message.

Once, he delivered a tray to Lord Elrond's room while the lord and Captain Tauriel discussed the strategy to exterminate the spiders. Captain Tauriel's eyes filled with passion and fire.

He had never been in the presence of such passion. How did she harness so much flame into such a lithe body?

He had never felt such excitement in his own life, that at least was certain.


	35. Trap

Legolas stood alone in the training hall, Tauriel's scroll in his trembling hands. That lying, sneaking Ellendique had to be poisoning Tauriel's mind, forcing her to love him. Legolas knew that he loved her more than anyone else. He was certain Tauriel felt the same, despite what she wrote.

He sought out his father. "Ada, I leave to Imladris tonight, with or without your consent."

"Why?" King Thranduil hurriedly read the scroll his son offered him and threw it to the ground. "She has found another elf. Good. This letter could be a trap."

"Don't you see, Ada, I have to set things right!"

 **Author's Note: Hey! It's about time I stick my head in the door here and thank some of my more faithful reviewers! You guys are the ones that keep me writing when Legolas and Tauriel make me want to pull my hair out. Thanks, Wildhorses1492, Cowboy4Christ, Microbit, annie, Jesus'girl4ever, and second breakfast!**


	36. Keeping a Secret

Ellendique and Tauriel had returned from their latest patrol. He handed her his bow, which she hung up on the armory wall.

"You have improved, Ellendique." She patted his shoulder. "I would trust my life to your hands any day."

He wouldn't trust himself. "Captain Tauriel, I have been keeping a secret from you."

"Yes?" She laughed as if he jested. He fought the urge to hug her and forget his confession. What would she think of him now?

"Your letters to Prince Legolas, the ones he never returned?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you not telling me?"

"You never received replies because I always gave them to King Thranduil. I am sorry."

He could not bear the look in her eyes.

 **Author's Note: Ye-es, I know this one's technically too long for a drabble. *shrug* What can I say? I'm a writer!**


	37. Mirror

Tauriel stood before the great mirror in her chambers, dressed for dinner. Lord Elrond wanted her company for dinner this night.

She sighed at the look of her bright red cheeks and swollen eyes. She couldn't believe Ellendique had read her letters rather than delivering them.

She rested her forehead on her hand and shook it. To think she had trusted him.

A knock thudded on the door behind her. Tauriel forced a smile back on to her face. "Come in."

The reflection of a blond-haired elf crossed Tauriel's mirror. She nearly fainted in surprise. "My lord. I mean, Legolas!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Posting two chapters today just because I wanted to leave y'all on a cliffhanger. Aren't I so nice? :)**


	38. Dreamlike

That evening was dreamlike. Legolas and Tauriel walked toward dinner together, though neither spoke for some time.

"I received your letter, Tauriel."

"I guessed as much." She refused to meet his eyes? Was she ashamed to love the sneaking Ellendique?

"Are you truly happy?"

At last she met his gaze, and pulled him around the corner. Hands on his shoulders, she spoke. "I am happiest when you are here."

He closed his eyes, shortening the gap between them, as she lifted her lips to meet his. They were only inches apart.

"I thought I would find you here." Lord Elrond stepped before them, and Legolas and Tauriel jumped apart.


	39. Memory

The remainder of the evening passed awkwardly for Legolas. Lord Elrond kept him and Tauriel separated indefinitely.

At darkness's fall, Legolas found himself in his chambers, undressing for bed. Where was Tauriel? Had he bid her goodnight?

He drew his cloak around his shoulders and strode down the hall. She answered his knock on her door immediately.

Tauriel held the door nearly closed, so he could only see her face.

"Do you remember the time we first met?" he asked, pressing against it.

"You told me you would take care of me." Tauriel let the door slide farther.

"I loved you then."


	40. Danger Ahead

Ellendique knew from the moment Prince Legolas arrived that he was in big trouble. He saw the angry look on his superior's face and, if it hadn't been for Tauriel, would have fled for the Grey Havens that very day.

But he stayed, practicing his archery as always.

"Excuse me, sir." The little elfling who fetched his missed arrows nodded over Ellendique's shoulder. "Prince Legolas is coming."

Ellendique fought the urge to nock an arrow on his bow but rather turned unarmed. "Prince Legolas. How may I be of service?"

"You can explain to me what you did with my letters to Tauriel, and what you meant by it, before I kill you."

 **Author's Note: Don't worry, I'm not going to break up the tension or anything, but I just wanted to let y'all know my username has been changed to Rebekah D. Author. Check out my profile if you would really like to know the reason why. Otherwise, nothing is changed!**


	41. Give Up

Legolas watched the courier Ellendique's face pale and his hands shake on his bow. "Prince Legolas, I… I love her."

"Love her?" Legolas shoved his shoulders, knocking him backwards into the target and down to the ground. "You LOVE her?"

"I do." Ellendique raised himself to his elbows. "I love her passion, her fire."

"You love what you see!" Legolas kicked him in the side. "But you weren't there when she was left alone. You weren't there when she cried herself to sleep worrying for her parents. Ellendique, give up. You do not know her. She will never confide in you. I was there. I was strong for her."

Ellendique groaned from his place on the ground.


	42. Abandoned

Ellendique left the next day, giving Tauriel one last hug. He told her his father needed him—yet she knew he was an orphan. She heard a muttered "Prince Legolas" as he walked away.

Legolas holed up in the study with Lord Elrond, leaving Tauriel to her own devices. Her patrol was silent and lonely without Ellendique, without even the birds chirping normally.

Tauriel felt abandoned. She spent quite some time along the riverbank, absentmindedly looking for quarry to hunt. At last she gave up and returned to the palace.

Neither Lord Elrond nor Legolas was anywhere to be seen. Tauriel stomped to her bedroom, ordering herself not to cry.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for that little mix-up in chapters. I published them out of order accidentally. I suggest you go back a chapter or two if this is confusing… sorry!**


	43. No Time

Legolas cornered Tauriel in the hallway to her bedroom. Planting one hand on the wall on each side of her head, he forced her to look at him. "What is wrong, Tauriel?"

"Nothing." She shook her head as if to shake the troubles away and smiled. "Do you need me?"

"You are returning with me to Mirkwood. Tomorrow."

"King Thranduil will never agree."

"The spiders are returning. He will have no time to argue." Legolas lowered his hands to her shoulders. "Tauriel, will you come home?"

"Of course." She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.


	44. Tears

Ellendique kicked stones from before his feet as he wandered down the path away from Rivendell. Now what would he do? His peace had left him when he left Tauriel.

He sniffed away his tears. He was such a coward. He could never be worthy of her. Prince Legolas, _he_ deserved her.

Why was he crying? Warriors did not cry.

 _You are no warrior._ Prince Legolas's voice spoke from inside his head. _You are a courier. You do not deserve her._

At last Ellendique shook off the pain, straightened his shoulders, and walked toward Laketown. Perhaps Men would appreciate him.

 **Author's Note: Bad news… this is the last chapter you are going to be getting from me this year. First, we lost the** _ **Hobbit**_ **movies in our house, so, no references, and second, I'm focusing more on rewriting my NaNoWriMo project during December.**

 **You may see random one-shots from me throughout December, but if not… Happy Holidays, and I will see you in 2017!**


	45. Author Note

I am a terrible human being.

How long has it been? A year? I am SO SORRY for abandoning this for so long.

Goodness, so much has happened. Over this last year, I became a published author with my original fiction, and also (nearly as importantly) acquired some decent internet.

So hold on to your horses as I take on this story again. I'll be starting over from the beginning in another story. I'll update y'all here.

Feel free to shout at me in reviews.


	46. New!

**Hey, guys!**

 **Just letting you know the new edition of "Legolas and Tauriel," can be found here: https: s/12818785/1/Legolas-and-Tauriel-Sitting-in-A...**


End file.
